othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
StoneCold2010
OH GOD HE'S BANNED! ''' GO TO http://bcloli.wordpress.com/ '''FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT ''' '''FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT ''' '''FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT FUCK THIS SHIT oh yeah and fuck OT lol. All Hail King Mew \__O_/ (P.S. Serje and KoG > OT. But Mew is in the same league as they are.) He is Vishibus, one of the admins of this website. Other than Vishibus, he is also known as Mew. Call him Mew, or else he will rip off your testicles from your mouth and feed them to MAC MOTHERFUCKING ARROWNY. And maybe Dusk if he's hungry. By the way, the only alts he has on GFags is StoneCold2010. Mew_Mew197 is NOT his alt. He owns the doujin/hentai manga website: (WARNING: ADULT CONTENT) http://bcloli.wordpress.com/ Self Proclaimed Doujin Master. Amu Hinamori, Youmu Konpaku, and Miu Matsuoka fanboy. Spends every holiday with his waifus and creates images like this: Personality He is delusional. Very delusional. As you can very well see with that image up there. But not only that, he also owns an Amu Hinamori poster that he talks to daily and admires. He tends to dream about being with Amu Hinamori. Other than that, he can either be immature or serious. He can either troll you or give you serious advice. Some people has called him bi-polar or that he has tourettes. Personally, I just say love the guy. He won't kill you. Activities in OT Activities in OT? What is OT? Fuck that shit. Bunch of non ronery faggots full of Uminekomikoreimu, mods, and lack of hate. Also lame trolls lol. If you need me I will be shitting our dollars made from the finest silks of Egypt. (P.S. If you wanna play TH12.3 hit me up at Warkid197@hotmail.com. Also MSN chats everywhere. I'm lonely, please talk to me. ;_; Yes I have an AIM. You want it? Go verbally fuck Mac and Dusk first. They are my toothfairies. Taste of Anime Has an eccentric taste in anime. He can watch comedies, slice of lives, actions, adventures, mysteries, anything. His favorite anime show of all time is Ichigo Mashimaro. His MAL list shows all the anime shows he has watched. Taste of Hentai Many people on OT loves hentai. However they like hentai anime shows or hentai images, but that's not how StoneCold2010 rolls. He claims to be a doujin master, having over 20gbs of doujins. He loves loli doujins the most, but that does not mean he only has those kind of doujins. He has normal doujins, containing mature girls, doujins from other shows, doujins from video games, pretty much if you asked him he would give you a good doujin that would suit your taste. There is almost no doujin that he can not find. Just make sure they are scanned first and he can most likely, 95% of the time, find it. Views on certain anime shows K-ON and NEEDLESS are shitty ass shows. Loves Amu Hinamori Youmu Konpaku Miu Matsuoka Ichigo Mashimaro Touhou Trolling Lolis Doujins Knowing he watches a lot of anime more than others StoneCold2010 Magical Girls Mew_Mew197 (Mother of God, Hail him god dammit. HAIL KING MEW) Hates Mio and Kagami faggotry. He doesn't hate the characters, just you fanboys. A lot of users on OT. Why? Just because he can. He does not hate her, as no one can hate a Touhou character, but he extremely dislikes Marisa Kirisame. Weeaboos Yukkuris Fanservice Naruto and Bleach fans, or the general stereotype of them XDs OT Mods Users He Likes: Mew_Mew197 Users He Hates: Every user in OT who is not StoneCold2010 Banned Basically in the topic "What would you do if a girl called you "nii-chan"?" SRXmkII (tc) Posted 6/10/2010 1:40:00 AM message detail filter | quote #001No Stone, radio. StoneCold2010: waitwut? Also it depends if the girl is 2D or 3D <_< SRXmkll: Whichever you prefer. AND THEN THIS HAPPENED I asked if he meant 2D or 3D If 2D = Pat her head and give her a ride on my shoulders If 3D = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fritzl_case If the loli turns 13 I will dispose of her and do the same thing that I did with her to my new granddaughter/daughter/niece Then I called myself a whore I said being an attention whore has no problems because there are no attention AIDs, unless you count the mods. Then we were talking about the guy in the Fritzl case and how he's a hero. And I said "If only they find the guy who did JonBenet Ramsey" and say he was an idol of mine. Gimmicks *Akikan is the best anime of 2009 *Recommending Boku no Pico *Mai waifu is Amu (though this is not a gimmick, it's a life style) *Mew and StoneCold *OT's resident lolicon *Wrestling face reactions Category:All Users Category:Regular Users